


【翻译】Two-For-One

by SoNotMotivated (Alucard1771)



Series: 【Devil May Cry-鬼泣译文合集】 [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, Jealousy, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 偷窥, 双龙, 斯巴达家族3P, 维吉尔总受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/SoNotMotivated
Summary: 梗概：尼禄在管好自己的事方面不太行。





	【翻译】Two-For-One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two-For-One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725185) by [philos_manthanein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein). 



> 作者前言：送给MoonLord  
> 可爱的MoonLord要我写双龙车，我没法拒绝~

**Two-For-One**

by philos_manthanein

 

-

         尼禄瞪着天花板，纳闷自己是不是被困在了一方只属于他的地狱里。事务所的天花板并不是罪魁祸首，只是躺在破旧的皮沙发里，他正好没别的东西可看。灯已经熄了——有银色的月光照进窗内。然而办公室里的任何东西都没法把他的大脑从眼下的绝望境地里解救出来。

         恼人的噪音。

         这是混乱构成的合奏：前一秒正无比响亮，下一秒又变得低微。这是家具和肉体和鬼知道其他什么互相撞击而制造出的敲打、移动和刮擦。还有大笑。喊叫。下流的声响—— _尼禄真的不愿细想因为那些声音让他喉咙发干阴茎发胀他妈的该死的活见鬼了——_

         尼禄拿手揉着脸。他真不该留下过夜。明明知道但丁和维吉尔回来后——距他们跳下魔界砍断Qliphoth时隔了好几个月——两人间的某些东西和之前 _不一样_ 了。他们变得亲密，也许太过亲密。他们依然会争吵，甚至动手，但那股铁了心要弄死对方的愤怒杀意已经不再。有什么别的东西出现在他们的关系里：四目相对时，像有电流在两具躯体间来回腾跃。

         尼禄的反射弧可能是 _太长了点_ 。但开始怀疑发生了什么后，不确定感却在他脑中挥之不去。他想也许是他过度解读了父亲和叔叔交谈触碰的方式。也许只是尼禄 _自己_ 有什么毛病，会在目睹两人粗暴对待对方时半勃。

         现在，尼禄基本可以肯定但丁和维吉尔正在楼上上床。而他两腿间的麻烦 _还是_ 只增不减。他紧闭上眼，试图屏蔽那些噪音，却只让他的想象变得更加生动。他们上床是不是和打架一样暴力？他们会强硬蛮横地操进对方，还是不紧不慢地、愉快地做爱？

         尼禄红了脸。他的手掌下移到裤裆，按着自己愈发胀大的一包。他想看他们是怎么上床的。他 _真的_ 想。这可能是他这么做的唯一机会。

         他咬住下唇，天人交战了一会儿，决定赌上一把。于是他两腿一晃，从沙发上起身，悄悄摸上楼梯，朝但丁的卧室走去。他看到门开了一条细缝，里面传来的声音随着他的靠近愈发响亮：毯子在摩擦，床垫被晃动，双子在激烈的动作中不断发出充满雄性气息的呻吟吼叫。这实在是过于刺激，尼禄几乎想要转身后退。

         但他没有。

         相反，他小心地走到门前，从那条两、三寸宽的缝隙向里看。他的视线循着地板，来到床，继续向前，直到眼前的景象让他的呼吸窒在干涩的喉咙里。

         但丁仰躺着，头靠近床尾。维吉尔坐在但丁身上，一丝不挂，两腿分跨在但丁胯部。但丁的十指紧握着维吉尔的髋——他抓得如此用力，尼禄甚至能看到那些指节陷入维吉尔苍白的皮肤里——同时粗暴地向上顶弄。每一次阴茎撞入维吉尔体内，维吉尔都会爆发出一阵嘶吼。身体承受的凶狠暴行在施加疼痛的同时仿佛也赋予着等量的快感，维吉尔随每一次抽插不住摇晃的怒勃的阴茎证明了这一点。

         尼禄发现自己看得最久的还是他父亲的脸。他惊叹于维吉尔面部种种细微的变化：他皱眉的样子，他咬紧牙关吮咬下唇，再松口留下深红痕迹的样子，他挣扎着为吸入空气而半张着嘴的样子。维吉尔的瞳孔透亮，在泼洒满床的月光映照下尤其如此。他垂眸盯着但丁，在被身下的鼓胀阴茎一遍遍贯穿时死死抓着弟弟的手腕。尼禄还能看到，他父亲强壮而紧绷的躯体上散布着张牙舞爪的红色抓痕和淤青：它们显然都是新的。

         这是尼禄见过的最放荡的 _色情_ 场面。

         他试着用舌头湿润口腔——张着嘴盯了这么久，嘴里干得要命——同时感到一丝头重脚轻。他没有从卧室那副景象里移开眼睛，手却滑下去解开裤子，扯下内裤，掏出了自己的阴茎。他硬得快炸了，简直丢人。

         尼禄用手掌在阴茎头部捋了几把，咬牙忍下摩擦带来的呻吟的冲动。他用手指拢住柱身，试着套弄了几下，但节奏完全不得要领，因为他的脑子已经成了一口沸腾的油锅。让亲生父亲像这样骑着自己的想象已经严重扰乱了他的协调能力。所以多数时候他只是站在那，握着阴茎一动不动，目不转睛地看着但丁操维吉尔。

         他们在床上非常合拍，尼禄兴奋地想着。他们太熟悉如何使用彼此的身体，一切动作都向外传达着他们共享同一段久远回忆的事实，而那时间远早于尼禄出生之前。维吉尔和但丁互相亲近，彼此需索，深知什么时候该碰哪里，如何动作。和对你的欲望了然到仿佛生存本能的人在一起，尼禄好奇那是什么感觉。

         他看着维吉尔在但丁面前折拢躯体，低头靠近但丁的脸。但丁从维吉尔髋部松开一只手，改为抓住维吉尔的头发，拉扯着对方俯身贴向自己。尼禄的目光捕捉到维吉尔的舌头，它焦渴地舔入但丁的口腔。那两人仿佛深深迷失在这个吻里，以致于但丁暂时停止了下身的动作，而维吉尔就着坐姿完整吞入了他的阴茎。

         妒意在尼禄胸口炸开：激烈、滚烫，熊熊吞噬着他。他也生出了渴望。纯然的 _渴望_ 。

         急躁感逼着尼禄移开视线。他垂下目光，看到自己的手还松松地握着阴茎。这让他感到一阵可悲。他 _确实_ 很可悲，不是吗？一声叹息，他更深地低下头，愧疚感汹涌混入了先前的妒意。

         等他发觉额头撞上了门已经来不及了。门悠悠地晃开，发出吵闹的吱嘎声，给尼禄带来一阵电击似的巨大恐慌。他完全凝固在当场，尤其是当维吉尔突然抬头看向他的时候。

         “我可以解释！”尼禄在半空飞快摆了摆手，然后意识到他还脱着裤子遛着鸟。

         维吉尔向他投去怀疑的神色。“看起来不需要什么解释。”

         但丁挪了挪，也转头看向这边，立刻发出一声大笑。尼禄觉得自己的脸热得快化了，手忙脚乱地穿起裤子好赶紧离开这个车祸现场。

         “就说他拒绝不了诱惑，”但丁对维吉尔说，“看来是我赢了。”

         “但你只说中一半。”维吉尔回答。

         “你们俩在说什么鬼？！”尼禄一边试图把他不肯听话但正在快速变软的勃起塞进内裤，一边困惑地问。

         “ _但丁_ 觉得你会偷看。”维吉尔解释道，声音沉着得根本不像一个正坐在自己弟弟阴茎上的人，“我觉得你不会这么胆大。”

         “我还说他可能会加入我们的狂欢。”但丁坏心眼地说着，故意向上顶了下维吉尔，从对方喉底撞出一声放纵得可怕的呻吟。“我是说，这谁忍得住？”

         “你真恶心。”维吉尔低吼着，但是身体在但丁的阴茎上配合地晃动。

         尼禄觉得自己的大脑终于要因为过载而歇菜了。新的信息和感受淹没了他。一个声音告诉他他需要离开，越快越好，然后永远不向 _任何人_ 提起这个。但另一个更加肯定的声音告诉他，维吉尔和但丁现在就在他面前上床 _这就是你最想要的你他妈的还在等什么——_

         最后受荷尔蒙驱使的饥渴的那一半战胜了理智自制的那一半。尼禄朝卧室里走了几步，爬上了床。坐在父亲和叔叔身边让他有些困惑。他的脑子还在胡乱地转着，试图决定自己要做什么。

         维吉尔先抓住了他。他父亲一把扯住他的胳膊，把他拉近。尼禄笨拙地凑过去，在维吉尔身旁跪坐起来。接着他感到维吉尔的手滑上他的脖子。 _然后_ 对方歪过头，嘴唇印上了他的。维吉尔的舌头在自己口腔中卷动的触感让尼禄的大脑成了一团浆糊。这太像维吉尔亲吻但丁的方式了，尼禄的的腹部一阵躁动。

         可惜这没像尼禄希望的一样持续很久，因为但丁再次开始向上操进维吉尔。尼禄忍不住用视线追随维吉尔脊背上的有力曲线，以及但丁不断抽插着维吉尔后穴的阴茎。

         尼禄想要伸手触碰，他也确实这么做了。他的手指滑向下方，按住维吉尔毛茸茸的穴口，感受着那圈肌肉是如何紧咬着但丁不断插入的阴茎。一定被填得很满，他想，那里能不能吞进更多？

         再次舔了舔唇，尼禄曲起两根手指，粗暴地往上插入他父亲。途中遇到了些阻力，但他惊讶地意识到它们成功挤入了维吉尔紧致的后穴，因为两人用的不知什么润滑而变得滑溜溜的。他也惊讶地听到这个举动逼他父亲发出了一声狂放，甚至是粗野的呻吟。维吉尔颤抖起来。但丁放声大笑。

         “噢，真棒。”但丁喘息着开起玩笑，“维吉，你那儿是有多松？是不是趁我不注意吞过不少恶魔阴茎？”

         “你 _死定了_ 。”维吉尔愤怒地回击弟弟。

         尼禄摇摇头，轻笑了一声。他被快感刺激得没法加入开玩笑的行列，只想继续用手指操他父亲，感受但丁的阴茎贴着自己的指节来回滑动。试验性地，尼禄让手指又深入了一小截，把他父亲的穴口撑得更开。接着他重复了几次这个动作，发现每一次维吉尔的穴肉恢复紧咬状态所花的时间都比前一次稍微久上一点。

         此时尼禄只能全神贯注于一个念头。于是他从维吉尔体内退出手指，急躁地开始脱衣。注意到父亲和叔叔在看让他有些不好意思。但现在害臊也实在有点太迟，尼禄干脆继续在两人的注视下脱衣。

         终于把所有衣服胡乱丢在地上后，尼禄爬到父亲身后。他忍不住伸手抚上维吉尔肌肉质感十分美妙的背部，用拇指划过维吉尔的肩膀线条，然后稳稳地向前一推。维吉尔似乎明白他的暗示，立刻伏下了身体。尼禄咽下喉间强烈的紧张感，单手握住自己硬得难受的阴茎。他凑得更近了些，然后试着在但丁的阴茎旁把性器前端挤入维吉尔的后穴。

         被这样撑开一定很疼。尼禄看到维吉尔的背肌紧绷起来。但他父亲同时弓起脊背，下体进一步向后贴，像是在欢迎尼禄进入自己。尼禄的意识开始有些模糊起来，看着但丁随后伸手抓住维吉尔的臀瓣，将它们大大向两侧分开后尤其如此。

         挤入内部的过程十分缓慢，而且紧得要命。顶端进入后尼禄不得不停下来调整呼吸。随之而来的快感强烈、疯狂又无比美妙。他的血液都在兴奋中沸腾起来。尼禄试着咬住舌头来让注意力更集中，但维吉尔发出的痛苦呻吟只让他的心情愈发迫切。他用手紧紧抓住但丁的。然后他向前挺动，把整条阴茎塞入父亲的甬道，紧紧贴着叔叔的性器。

         尼禄不断吐着脏字，因为快感而声音粗哑。他的咒骂和维吉尔色情的痛呼混合在一处。包裹着阴茎的紧致感潮水般没顶而来。但丁再次动起来时尼禄觉得自己可能要炸开了。

         但很快，他就恢复了足够的理智，一起动了起来。他在但丁抽出时挺腰插入，在但丁插入时配合抽出。他们并不完全离开维吉尔体内，轮流抽插着对方被撑到极限的后穴，让他一直保持着被填满的状态。难怪他们上床会搞出这么多声音，尼禄想着。他现在也控制不住自己制造响亮而兴奋的声音。

         但丁先一步停下了动作，几乎是怒吼着射在了维吉尔的深处。尼禄感到但丁的精液在内部涂上了自己的阴茎。这足以给尼禄造成又一波震撼。很快，他也深深楔入他父亲，在叔叔的遗留物边射出自己的精液。

         尼禄大口喘息着，筋疲力尽，头晕目眩。他从父亲体内拔出自己，一头倒在床上，对刚刚发生了什么和自己干了什么都感到难以置信。他浸泡在暖意中，汗流浃背，头脑发昏。但他完全不觉得后悔。

         床又动了动，但丁和维吉尔也从各自的高潮顶点退了下来。三人在床上躺成尴尬的角度，四肢摊开，同时又轻轻地互相纠缠着。尼禄觉得像这样听着两兄弟缓慢而均匀的呼吸，自己随随便便都能睡过去。

         “嘿，维吉尔。”但丁的嗓音变得很哑。

         “唔，怎么？”维吉尔听着很困，而且很不愉快。

         “你欠我一块钱。”但丁打了个哈欠。

         尼禄立刻睁开眼，坐直了身子。

         “你们才赌了 _一块钱_ ？！”他大吼着抄起床上的枕头，用力砸向但丁的脸。

 

END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 标题Two-For-One有买一赠一和双龙两层含义，我决定保留原标题


End file.
